Tu es mienne
by dragon tears1
Summary: Drago Malefoy est possesif avec ce qui lui appartient.Lorsqu'il décide que Ginny sera à lui,il fera tout pour l'obtenir,après tout un Malefoy a toujours ce qu'il veut..peut importe ce que c'est..«Tu es à moi Ginny et personne ne prend ce qui est à
1. Default Chapter

Rencontre dans le stade de Quidditch.

Elle courra a l'extérieur le plus vite possible.Il l'avait encore fait.Il lui avait encore brisé le coeur.Ne se rendait-il pas compte que lorsqu'il avait une nouvelle petite amie,son cœur se cassait en miette ?Des milliards de miette qu'elle n'arrivait pas toujours a recoller. Elle essuya ses larmes avec le revers de sa cape.Elle courra plus vite. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu ,assis dans le sofa tenant sa nouvelle flamme dans ses bras, son cœur avait arrêter de battre.Tout c'était écrouler.

Elle arrêta dans sa course.Elle était maintenant sur le terrain de Quidditch,elle s'assit en dessous d'un arbre.Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même.Elle ne voulait plus essuyer ses larmes.

_Tu est stupide Virginia Weasley!Comment le grand Harry Potter pourrait-il te remarquer avec toute ses filles qui lui courent après?_

Elle soupira et regarda le ciel.Si au moins il pouvait lui laisser une chance….

_Je ne suis rien de plus que la petite sœur  de Ron.Rien de plus.Rien de plus…._

Les larmes coula de plus en plus fort.

-Weasley? Dit une voix.

Elle se retourna et vit Drago Malefoy se tenir devant elle.Elle essuya ses larmes le plus vite possible.

-Pourquoi tu pleure ?demanda t-il.

Tiens tiens…Drago Malefoy qui s'intéresse a ses problèmes…voilà une première!

-Mais je ne pleurais pas! Dit-elle en essayant de cacher ses larmes.

Il leva un sourcil et se mit a sa hauteur,il lui releva la tête et essuya une larmes qui coulait le long de sa joue.

-Et sa c'est quoi? Dit-il doucement.C'est a cause de Potter pas vrai?Oublie le il n'en vos pas la peine.

Elle avait les yeux grand ouvert,Drago Malefoy qui était ..gentil?Il la consolait bien, la elle ne rêvait pas!Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ??Sa devait être un piège.. oui sûrement après tout,a toute les fois qu'il peut ridiculiser sa famille il le faisait alors…

-C'est quoi le piège ?dit-elle froidement.

Il la regarda surpris.

-Piège? Il n'y a aucun piège…

-Ah non? Alors pourquoi tout a coup, tu t'inquiètes pour moi?D'habitude tu te gêne pas pour m'insulter!Et puis…Ce n'est pas de tes affaires!

Elle se releva et commença a s'en aller lorsqu'il lui attrapa le bras.Elle resta bouche-bée.Jusque la elle n'avait pas vraiment remarquer combien il était.._sexy__. _Ses cheveux blond lui retombait dans la figure et ne petite mèche dans ses yeux bleu.Il portait un chandail noir qui montrait très bien ses muscle et un jeans.Il lui jeta un regard perçant..possessif? Il la contemplait du haut de ses 6.1 pieds.

-Tu _es_ de mes affaires Virginia Weasley.dit-il TRÈS sérieusement.

-Quoi ?dit-elle en n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

-Sa fait quelque temps..que je t'observe et…et…tu es de mes affaires Ginny.

Non…Malefoy ne pouvait pas être tombé amoureux d'elle pas vrai?P..Pas vrai?Quoi que..il était pas mal non plus…EEPPSS!Focus Ginny FOCUS!!!

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura dans l'oreille :

-Tout ce que je veut je l'obtiens…et je te veut Virginia…

Elle avala de travers.Elle sentait son souffle chaud sur son coup.Elle le sentit se rapprocher,un frisson la parcouru…Puis elle sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes.Au début elle fut tant surprise qu'elle ne remarqua pas la douceur du baiser.Mais au fur et a mesure,son cœur s'attendri et lentement elle ferma les yeux et répondit a son baiser.

Draco la serra un peu plus contre lui.Il approfondie le baiser.Seigneur sa faisait tellement longtemps qu'il avait attendu se moment….Il ne contrôlait plus son corps. Il la colla contre l'arbre.Elle goûtait tellement bon…elle sentait bon…Il la voulait..elle allait être a lui!Il fit descendre ses mains sous son chandail,lui frottant le dos,elle gémissa .Il sourit contre ses lèvre ,il aimait le son qu'elle faisait…il allait détacher sa bracière quand…

-Non…dit-elle entre quelque baiser.Je ne veut pas…pas tout de suite..

Il stoppa nette. Il la regarda,elle le suppliait de regarda mais elle ne fuyait pas.Il enleva ses mains et la regarda avec un petit sourire.Si elle ne voulait pas,il ne la forcerais pas

-D'accord.dit-il. Tu ne veut pas le faire avec moi alors..

-Non non c'est pas sa…c'est que je l'ai jamais fait et que..enfin..

Elle rougissait au fur et a mesure que les mots sortait de sa bouche.Il sourit.

-Sa va je comprends.Tu veut savoir si c'est vraiment avec moi que tu veut le faire pour la première fois…

Elle rougit de plus belle.

-Ben on se connaît pas vraiment et j'ai juste 15 ans et…on est censer être des ennemies et la je vois une toute autre facette de ta personnalité.

-Et..dit-il hésitant.Sa te plaît?

Elle lui sourit.

-Beaucoup oui.

Son cœur fit un bond.Ils commencèrent a marcher vers l'entrée de Poudlard. Rendu la ils stoppèrent.

-Alors..demain va se passer comment ?dit-elle

-J'en sais rien..comment veut tu qu'il se passe?dit-il avec un peu d'espoir.

Elle sourire,charmeuse.

-J'aimerais bien que tu me parle…peut-être pas devant mon frère immédiatement car il ferait sûrement une crise mais…j'aimerais bien que tu me parle.

-C'est d'accord alors.J'irai te parler

Il lui sourit.Se sourire si sexy qui faisait craquer toute les fille mais pas elle.Il craquait pour elle depuis bien longtemps déjà.Elle lui sourit aussi en retour.Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui murmurer :

-Et peut-être te voler un baiser…

Elle avait les yeux brillant en le quittant.Il sourit et resta dehors a penser…

_Je te désire _

_Et toi tu as compris_

_Tu as su me séduire_

_Au rythme du plaisir_

_Tu me fais chanter_

_Toi qui sais _

_Inconcevablement_

_Te faire désirer_

Il retourna a l'arbre ou il l'avait embrasser.Sa peau avait été si douce sous sa main…il se passa la main dans les cheveux.Depuis presque 1 ans il la désirait pour lui,il l'insultait car il ne savait pas comment l'approcher et se soir en la voyant il avait esayer.Mais lorsqu'il la vit pleurer,une rage comme il n'avait jamais connu avait monter en lui.Il savait que c'était Potter,il était toujours la raison de ses larmes…mais malgré la rage,son amour avait prit le dessus.

_Je suis sous l'otage_

_De l'amour_

_Ne me délivre pas_

_Surtout ne t'en va pas_

_Laisse –moi te faire rêver_

_Laisse-moi t'aimer_

_Le temps d'apprivoiser la nuit_

_Ne me laisse jamais seul, plus jamais seul._

Depuis un ans ,il désirait la prendre dans ses bras.Mais il devait toujours se retenir,si son père savait…mais lorsqu'il était revenu ,en septembre, il avait constaté que son amour n'était pas parti,il savait seulement approfondie…

_Je veut t'aimer_

_Plus loin que la nuit_

_Plus fort que la vie_

_Donne-moi la main _

_Et je t'appartient._

_Toi qui sais inexplicablement_

_Te faire désirer_

_Avant que n'vienne le jour_

_Fais-moi,fais moi l'amour_

_Laisse moi t'aimer_

_Dis moi ou loger mon amour_

_Raconte moi,prends moi_

_Colore ma nuit blanche_

_Ne me laisse jamais,jamais seul…._

-Virginia Weasley tu seras a moi….dit-il en regardant la lune

Puis il rentra.

J'avais envie de voir si je serais capable de faire une fic draco/ginny !

Alors dite moi si je suis bien partie avec des REVIEWWW!!!jvous adore!;)

Pas tres long mais c juste le début


	2. Renier

VIRGINNIA : 16 ANS

DRAGO ET LE RESTE : 17 ANS. 

MON ERREUR JE ME SUIS TROMPER DANS LE PREMIER CHAP!DSL

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Il s'habilla le plus vite possible,ne prit pas le temps de se peigner,sa faisait a peine quelque mois qu'il avait abandonner le gel dans ses cheveux blonds, et descendit en courrant les marches du corridors.Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de la Grande Salle il s'arrêta net.Il respira profondément.

Il c'était lever ce matin tout heureux, il allait pouvoir lui parler et faire chier ses trois petits copains…Mais il allait surtout lui parler.C'est main tremblait de nervosité et d'excitation.Il grogna.Lui? Un Malefoy nerveux? Pour une fille?

_Une fille que tu désire depuis un ans…_

-Je ne suis pas nerveux..je..

-Tiens mais on se parle seule maintenant ?dit une voix.

Il se retourna , reconnaissant la voix douce et chaleureuse de la jolie petite rousse.Il lui sourit charmeur.

-Hier on devient gentil et aujourd'hui on se parle seul hein? Y'a quelque chose de louche chez vous monsieur Malefoy! Dit-elle en riant.

Il rie a son tour.Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Mais c'est qu'on est de bonne humeur se matin!dit-il la regardant dans les yeux.

-Hummm ouais…dit-elle.

Il l'entraîna un peu plus loin des porte de la Grande Salle et la colla contre le mur.Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux..

-Que fait tu ? dit-elle.

-Je viens te prendre le baiser que tu ma promis hier…murmura t-il.

Elle le regarda la bouche ouverte , elle le vit hésiter un peu et lui fit signe qu'il pouvait y aller.Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.Mais cette fois,ce fut elle qui approfondie le baiser.Elle  mit ses mains autour de son coup alors que lui les laissait se promener dans son dos,parfois dans ses cheveux.

_Seigneur mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?Si un jour on m'avait dit que j'embrasserais Drago Malefoy je lui aurait rie en pleine figure…mais…maintenant…hummm j'aime sa…pourquoi je dois avoir des papillons dans le ventre hein?Mais je doit arrêter!Mais…je me sens si bien.._

Elle commença a lui jouer dans les cheveux.Elle lui sourit entre quelque baiser.

Mais une voix qui criait les stoppa net.

-GINNY????

Ils se retournèrent, Ginny perdu un peu de couleur en voyant Harry.

-Ha…Harry..dit-elle nerveusement.

_Pourquoi vient-il toujours tout gâcher celui la??_

C'était Drago qui venait de le penser.Il vit Ginny perdre de sa couleur et su a ce moment précis que la gagner ne serait pas facile….mais c'était lui qu'elle embrassait et pas Potter!Il savait aussi que Ginny aimait toujours Potter…il avait un rival et il n'aimait pas sa du tout.Elle allait être a _lui._A _lui_ et a personne d'autre!Surtout pas a Potter!!!

-Qu'est ce que tu fait avec _lui?_ Dit Harry avec dégoût.

-Et bien..je..on..

-On s'embrassait Potter.dit Drago calmement.

Ginny lui jeta un regard.Comment pouvait-il rester calme? Elle allait sûrement se faire tuer!Il haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.

-Non!Tu… tu n'embrassais pas cette..cette merde!

-HARRY!cria Ginny. Il n'est pas une merde comprit?

Drago sourit.Elle le défendait.Harry s'avança, très fâcher.Il prit le poignet de Ginny.

-Maintenant sa suffit les connerie tu vient avec moi!dit-il.

Elle fronça les sourcil.

-Harry..tu me fait mal.

Mais il ne fit que resserer son étreinte.Il avait les ongles qui rentrait dans sa peau fragile.

-Tu viens avec moi MAINTENANT!

-Harry!Harry lâche moi tu me fait mal bon sang!dit-elle avec une grimace de douleur.

Harry fut soudainement pousser loin d'elle et..je devrai dire..brutalement .Drago venait de le pousser loin de Ginny et il la mit en  arrière de lui dans une manière protectrice.

-Laisse la tranquille Potter,elle va faire ce qu'elle veut. Dit-il calmement,la voix pleine de menace.C'est une grande fille…

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Très bien! Dit-il. Si je dois l'amener de force je le ferai!

Puis il se jeta sur Drago.Il lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre et Drago laissa s'échapper un grognement de douleur.Mais il se releva et frappa Harry a son tour.Après un certain temps tout deux étaient en sang et cela fit peur a Ginny.

-Arrêter!cria t-elle. Arrêter vous allez vous tuer!

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas.Alors elle décida de s'interposer, comme Harry allait frapper Drago elle se mit en avant de lui.Harry retint de justesse son poing de la frapper.Il la regarda, peut-être avait-elle reprit ses sens? Malheureusement  , elle était furieuse.

-Mais c'est quoi ton problème Harry?

Il la regarda , étonné.

-M..mais tu embrassais..cette..cette _chose!_

Elle était enrager maintenant.

-Il n'est pas une chose Harry! Il est bien plus normal que toi! Et sa te fait quoi a toi que j'embrasse quelqu'un ?Je vais embrasser qui je veut et quand je le voudrais!

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici?demanda une voix qui venait d'arriver en courant.

C'était Ron et Hermione.Ils avaient entendu des voix et avait reconnu la voix d'Harry.Ron jeta un regarda a Harry.

-Bon sang Harry! Qu'est ce qui t'es arriver?

Harry regarda Ginny et Malefoy.

-Je me suis battu avec lui! Dit-il. Il..il…

-J'embrassais ta sœur Weasley.dit Drago toujours aussi calmement que la première fois.

Ce qui mit Harry en bourique.Les yeux d'Hermione grandir deux fois leur taille et Ron devint plus rouge que la pointe de ses cheveux.

-C'est vrai Ginny ? demanda t-il a sa seule et unique sœur.

Elle hocha a tête.

-Oui. Dit-elle.

Ron frappa le mur en face de lui, qui était très proche de Ginny.Elle fit un saut et instinctivement se rapprocha de Drago.Il la regarda du haut de ses 6 pieds.Elle avait peur….Il fronça les sourcil et la rapprocha.

-Mais enfin Gin qu'est ce qui ta prit ? dit Ron. Embrasser Malefoy ! Ta pas toute ta tête ou quoi ?

-J'ai toute ma tête Ron ! dit-elle en s'avançant.Je suis une grande fille maintenant et je faire ce que je veut avec qui je veut !

-Mais..gâcher ton premier baiser avec lui !

-Mais il n'est pas le premier que j'ai embrasser Ron !

Les sourcil de Drago eurent un tic. Quelqu'un d'autre avant lui l'avait embrasser ?? Si il mettait ses mains sur le petit…. il allait le tuer….Personne ne touchait a _sa_ Ginny !

Ron tremblait de rage.Sa petite sœur embrassait l'ennemi ! Il ne se controlait plus.Il s'approcha d'elle ne sachant pas vraiment se qu'il faisait et il la claqua.Un claque brutale , de haine, de rage ,  de protection, de déception.

Ginny avait les larmes au yeux. Elle l'avait déçu.Elle le savait…mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer être proche de Malefoy…même si sa ne faisait que deux jour qu'il se connaissait.Elle avait trahi sa famille….et maintenant il la faisait payer.

Drago sorti de ses penser en entendant la claque fendre l'air.Il vit la tête de Ginny  se tourner sur le coter et les larmes lui couler des yeux.une étincelle de rage prit place dans ses yeux gris.Il s'avança dangereusement vers Ron , et le prit par le collet en le soulevant de terre.

-Quelle est ton problème Weasley ? dit il d'un calme a vous donner froid dans le dos. Pourquoi frappe tu ta seule et unique sœur ?

Ron ne pouvait pas répondre , la poigne de Drago sur son collet l'étouffait.

-Drago…murmura Ginny.

Mais il ne l'écouta pas.

-Moi si j'avais une sœur je ne la frapperais jamais ! Tu ne la mérite pas ! Elle est trop bonne pour votre pauvre famille ! Jamais je ne l'ai entendu se plaindre comme toi tu te plains et pourtant lorsqu'elle veut quelque chose vous l'envoyer tous promener !

-Drago ! dit Ginny plus urgent que la première fois, Ron devenait de plus en plus pale.

-Tu ne tant occupe même pas comme un bon grand frère le ferais ! T'aime mieux ta petite personne ! Tu…

-DRAGO ARRÊTE ! Ginny c'était précipiter sur lui , il tourna les yeux vers elle. Tu l'étouffe ! Arrête je t'en supplie !

Il hocha la tête et laissa tomber Ron par terre.Hermione regarda Drago…Pourquoi avait-elle le sentiment que c'était juste Ginny qui l'aurait fait lâcher prise ? Elle secoua sa tête et se dirigea vers Ron.

Ginny se précipita elle aussi vers son frère tandis que Drago resta debout les bras croiser.Ginny allait aider son frère a se relever mais il l'évita royalement ,comme si son toucher pouvait le tuer.

-Ne me parle plus jamais..Virginia , tu n'est plus ma sœur je ne te connaît plus !

Puis il parti , avec Harry et Hermione.

Et elle était la par terre, le regardant s'en aller de sa vie.

Drago se mit par terre a ses coter et la laissa pleurer dans ses bras.Il savait ce que c'était que de se faire renier par sa famille lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose qui ne leur plaisait pas.Il la laissa pleurer pendant une bonne heure peut-être même plus…et elle s'endormie dans ses bras.Il la regarda avec une inquiétude qu'il n'avait jamais donner a personne…pas même a ses propres parent.

Il la prit doucement dans ses bras et…sacra.

-Merde !Je ne sais même pas où est la tour de Gryffondore !Je crois que je vais devoir l'amener dans mes propres appartement.(il est préfêt en chef)

Lorsqu'il arriva a sa chambre priver, il la déposa doucement sur son lit ,la couvra avec ses couverture et la regarda dormir pour un petit bout de temps…

_Tu seras a moi Virginia Weasley peut importe le moyen tu seras a moi…._

Il enleva une mèche de ses cheveux roux dans sa figure,puis sourit,un petit sourire mais un sourire.Il alla s'installa dans un fauteuil.

_Oui…tu seras a moi…_

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_Et voila !J'espere que vous aller aimer ! je suis SUPER CONTENTE !18  review pour 1 chapitre ! merci beaucoup !_

**_N'OUBLIER PAS : PLUS DE REVIEW MEILLEUR LES CHAPITRE SERONT ET LA LONGEUR AUSSI ! _**

**__**

**_REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!(SVP LOL)_**


	3. Drago Malefoy colérique mais heureux

DRAGO MALEFOY LE COLÉRIQUE, LE POSSESIF…..L'HEUREUX..

Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement.Elle cligna plusieurs fois car elle avait encore des larmes dans les yeux.Elle regarda au alentour.

_Où suis-je?_

Elle se redressa doucement sur le lit double.

_Un lit double ???Confirmé , C'est vraiment pas mon dortoir!_

Ses yeux noisette se posèrent sur un Drago endormie sur une chaise.Elle sourit.Il avait une jambe sur l'accoudoir et l'autre tombant par terre.Il avait une main sur son ventre et l'autre en dessous de ses fesses.Ses cheveux allaient dans tout les cotés et il ronflait doucement, presque un murmure….Elle regarda l'heure et sauta en bas du lit.

_7 :30!!!!Je vais manquer le déjeuner!_

Elle s'arrêta dans sa course et regarda Drago.

_Je le réveille ou je le réveille pas?Tel est la question…_

Un sourire malveillant se dessina sur son visage.

_Comment réagira t-il si je le réveille?_

Elle s'avança doucement mais pas trop tout de même.Elle avait 6 frères et ils avaient presque tous la même réaction.Mais les plus pire étaient Fred et George.Elle avait su cette journée la qu'il dormait ave des bombes de leur fabrication..résultat elle n'avait presque plus de cheveux sur la tête.Heureusement elle avait 7 ans et ne venait pas a l'école!

Donc reprenons ou nous étions…(lol)Elle s'approcha de Drago mais pas trop près (ok on était rendu la!!)Elle prit une grande respiration ,le regarda une dernière fois et cria le plus fort qu'elle pu :

-DRAGOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La réaction ne fit pas attendre et elle était contente de ne pas trop c'être approcher…C'est jambes firent le plus gros bond vers l'avant qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de sa vie ,Il essaya de se relever mais toujours endormie, ne pensa pas qu'il était dans un fauteuil, tomba en bas.Il se releva et sortit un couteau et le lança littéralement vers elle.Elle cria et se lança au sol.Elle entendu le Poing du couteau qui entre dans le mûr.

Lorsque Drago réalisa qu'il venait de lancer son couteau vers elle, la fille qu'il voulait le plus au monde ,il fut horrifié.Il lâcha un Merde et se dirigea vers elle.

-Est-ce que ça va?dit-il lorsqu'elle se releva.

-Oui oui ça va ..je me suis pencher juste avant de me faire trancher la tête!

Puis il fût fâcher.Il explosa.

-Mais bon sang qu'est ce qui t'as prit de me réveiller comme sa???(il criait)J'aurais pu te faire mal!Pire te tuer!Ce que j'ai failli faire d'ailleurs!

Elle avait les yeux agrandis par la surprise.Mais se fût son tour de se fâcher.

-Non mais ça va pas dans ta tête de me crier dessus comme sa ?Je pouvais pas savoir moi que tu te baladait avec un couteau!Alors ne me crie pas après!Tu devrais être celui qui s'excuse après tout ta failli me tuer!

Elle tourna brusquement le dos et commença a sortir de la pièce,d'un mouvement brusque il la ramena contre elle.Il colla sa tête rousse sur sa poitrine et lui donne un baiser sur ses cheveux .

-Désoler…j'ai juste eu peur c'est tout.

-Toi? Un Malefoy a eu peur pour une petite Weasley? Mais mon Dieu c'est  un miracle!

-Tais-toi espèce de petite tête de linotte!dit-il rieur.Je n'ai pas eu peur pour toi mais pour mon couteau !J'aurais été obliger de le jeter a la poubelle après qu'il est été contaminer par ton sang!

Elle rie mais il ne pu s'empêcher de penser….Arès tout c'est pas facile d'arrêter ses propres penser pas vrai?

_Si le couteau t'avait trancher la gorge je crois que jamais je ne me le serais pardonner….je ne l'aurais pas jeter a la poubelle je l'aurais fait sauter!_

-Alors,dit-il en se détachant d'elle, que voulait tu me dire?

Les yeux de Ginny sortirent presque de leurs orbites.

-LE DÉJEUNER !cria t-elle. ON VA MANQUER LE DÉJEUNER!!!!

Ils sortirent tous les deux en cours,dévalent les escaliers , courant encore plus vite lorsque Rusard leurs cria que si il n'arrêtait pas de faire des bêtise qu'il allait les pendre par les pouces et ils s'arrêtèrent de la porte de la Grande Salle.Tous les deux étaient essoufler.Mais Ginny regarda la porte avec peur.Qu'allait elle retrouver derrière cette porte ?Elle ne retrouverait certainement pas un Ron et des jumeaux tout heureux de la voir, elle ne reverrait sûrement ses amies lui faisant des grands signes pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir avec elles.Qu'allait elle retrouver?

Drago la regard et comme si il lisait dans ses penser il lui serra la main,pour l'encourager.Elle tourna les yeux vers lui.

-Quoi qu'il arrive ,dit-il, je serais la a tes coter.Mais tu devras aller a ta table et moi a la mienne.Mais je vais te surveiller ne t'en fais pas.

Elle hocha la tête.Il lâcha sa main et ouvrit la porte de la Grande Salle,il passa en premier , de sa manière habituelle , sure de lui, alors qu'elle entra dans la salle avec hésitation,mais elle entra.Elle leva la tête haute et tous les Gryffondor la regardèrent.Elle alla s'asseoir le plus normalement du monde et commença a manger une toast.Elle c'étais assise seule,elle sentait les yeux de tout le monde sur elle.Ceux de Drago la transperçait.Elle entendit un verre frapper la table brutalement et elle leva pour la première fois les yeux.Ron c'était lever et la regarda dans les yeux.Elle voulait disparaître a l'instant même.

Il la regardait avec une telle haine,un dégoût tellement profond,mais surtout,surtout avec déception,trahison.Il parti ,ses amis le suivant,puis toute l'école se tût .Qui allait osé parler ?Puis une voix s'éleva.

-alors Weasley, tu as trahie ta famille pour un Malefoy hein?

Ginny regarda la personne et s'aperçut que ce n'était nul autre que sa meilleure amie, Mireille Norrington.Puis une autre voix parla.

-T'as fait plus que l'embrasser avoue.

Elle se retourna et vit un Poufsouffle,Jack Rosey, s'avancer vers elle.Pourqioi les professeur avait décider de ne pas être la ce matin??Il la regarda,gourmand.

-Tu as coucher avec lui pas vrai? Tu va te lancer dans la prostitution pour que quelqu'un te donne un peu d'amour? Et bien ,bébé, tu peut continuer avec moi!

Puis,il se pencha et l'embrassa,il lui prit un seins et le serra douloureusement.Il essaya d'enfoncer sa lange dans sa bouche mais ,après que la surprise eu passer elle ne le laissa pas faire.Elle essaya de se débattre ,mais était petite,elle n'était pas très forte alors cela ne donnait rien.Il serra son seins plus fort dans sa main et elle laissa un cri de douleur s'échapper.

Malheureusement pour Jack, il n'avait pas prit la bonne fille pour jouer avec.Non, il avait toucher a la fille que Drago Malefoy,connut pour ses crise de colère, avait choisi pour être sienne.Drago le prit par le col du chandail t le frappa,le plus fort possible,l'enlevant de _sa _Ginny.Jack était par terre après un coup de pied de Drago.Drago se jeta sur le pauvre garçon et lui cria dessus.

-PLUS JAMAIS TU NE TOUCHE A ELLE COMPRIT ?ELLE SERAS A MOI ET A PERSONNE ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ! GARDE TES SALES PATTES CHEZ TOI ET NE T'APPROCHE PLUS JAMAIS DE SE QUI EST A MOI!

C'est cri ramenèrent Ginny a la réaliter .Elle lui cria en le prenant par le bras :

-DRAGO ARRÊTE! TU VA LE TUER!MAIS ARRÊTE!

Car tout en criant ,Drago avais continuer de le frapper et le jeune garçon baignait dans une flaque de sang.Elle lui prit le bras et tira par en arrière.Déséquilibré il tomba sur elle et la regarda dans les yeux,la rage partant petit a petit, remplacer par de l'inquiétude.

-Est-ce que tu va bien? Demanda t-il anxieux.

-Oui ça va mais…tu commence a m'écraser…dit-elle au bord des larmes,pas parce que Drago l'écrasait non, a case de tout ce qui se passait.Il se releva vivement et la releva.Il l'entoura de ses bras et la sorti de la Grande Salle.Jetant un regard haineux a Jack et a tous les autres.Lorsque la porte se referma ,quelque uns aida Jack ,mais tous parlait du colérique Drago Malfoy.

                                        °°

-Ssshhh  ça va aller Gin je suis là….

Elle était sur le lit de Drago,pleurant toutes les larmes de son petit corps si fragile,dans ses bras.Elle se sentait en sécurité a l'intérieur  de ceux-ci ,il frottait son dos pour l'appeser .Au bout de quelque minutes elle se calma et les regarda dans les yeux.Des yeux pleins de désir.Elle embrassa doucement sa lèvre,suça sa lèvres basse….

-Fait moi l'amour…lui murmura t-elle a l'oreille.

-----------------à NC-17!!!!!-----------------------------

Il sentit son souffle chaud lui murmurer ses mots dans son oreille.Il sentit ses baiser dans son coup et il ne pu résister plus longtemps.Il l'embrassa avec passion,la coucha sur le lit.Il embrassa sa joue,descendit dans son coup,il enleva sa chemise et admira sa poitrine,il l'embrassa dans le creux de ses seins,il l'entendit respirer de plus en plus fort,perdant son souffle.Il enleva doucement sa bracière et travailla sur chacun de ses seins,il resta plus longtemps sur le gauche,celui qui avait été meurtri quelque minutes plus tôt.Son désir grandi en l'entendant gémir.Il descendit jusqu'à son ventre qui était plat,tentant.Il enleva son propres chandail et ses pantalons.Il revient a sa bouche et son désir était maintenant apparent alors qu'elle faisait descendre ses mains douce un peu partout sur son corps ce qui lui donna des frissons.

-Je te veut en moi maintenant….murmura t-elle.

Il ne se fit pas prier.Il enleva sa jupe d'école et lui son pantalon.En descendant sa petite culotte il prit tout son temps pour toucher a ses jambes qui était tout aussi douce que le reste de son corps.Puis il enleva ses boxer les laissant tout deux nus comme des vers.Il se positionna entre ses jambes la regarda.

-Tu es sure?murmura t-il. Je ne veut pas que tu le regrette….

-Tais-toi et fais moi l'amour abrutie!lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

Il sourit lui-même et entra en elle doucement,alors qu'elle lui donnait l'accès.Elle eu un petit cri de douleur et ferma ses yeux.Mais bientôt, la douleur fût oublier et leur passion atteignirent le sommet….

---------à FIN NC-17  ---------------

(RÉSUMER POUR CEUX QUI NAIME PAS LES NC-17)

Il lui avait fait l'amour passionnément,avec une douceur qui le laissa encore surprit,qui plus a la jeune fille a merveille.Il retomba sur elle doucement.Tout les deux étaient plein de sueur,pantelant.Ils essayait de retrouver leur souffle.Drago accota son front sur le siens.Elle était merveilleuse.Il n'y avait pas aucun autre mot pour la décrire.Ses cheveux roux éparpiller , ses yeux le regardant avec amour.Jamais il ne la quitterait.Elle était entièrement a lui maintenant.Il sourit,lui donnant un baiser sur le front.

-Tu est a moi maintenant Ginny, et personne ne prends ou ne touche se qui est a moi…lui murmura t-il dans l'oreille.

Après 30 minutes d'entre encore l'un sur l'autre ,elle se leva mais il la retint par le bras.

-Reste..dit-il.

-Mais Drago je dois aller a mon dortoir!

Il la ramena dans le lit.

-Tu n'iras nulle part se soir…murmura t-il a nouveau.

Il la ramena contre lui et elle se laissa faire en soupirant.Elle savait qu'elle ne gagnerais pas,trop têtue qu'il est.Alors elle se cala contre lui et ele ferma les yeux.

-Ginny…

-Humm?

-Tu reste avec moi?

-Hum hum….

-Gin?

-humm?

-Je t'aime…murmura t-il.

-Je t'aime aussi…lui dit-elle.

Il sourit et l'embrassa,avant de lui-même sombré dans un sommeil profonds..avec pour la première fois..un vrai sourire….

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

OK

 Je me suis dépêcher !Mais je part en vacances dimanche et je tenais a vous en donner un autre! laisser moi des

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW et pour la chanson du premier chap c mario pelchat qui la chantait!


	4. Marque de possession

_Damn the world,it's just me and my girl_

_-__Usher._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

                                              MARQUE DE POSSESSION.

-Gin debout!Blaise va arriver bientôt!dit Drago.

-Oui oui je me lève…

Il hocha la tête et alla dans sa douche pendant que Ginny se callait dans le lit de nouveau.

-Et puis qu,est ce que sa peut bien faire qu'il me trouve dans le lit lui….

Et elle se rendormie.Quelque temps plus tard,Zabini entra dans la pièce.Il remarque la rousse dans le lit de Drago et s'en approcha l'air gourmand.Lorsque Drago ramenait des filles , elle ne laissait toujours faire baiser par Drago en premier ensuite par lui, mais pas une fois le matin elle n'était dans le lit de Drago,mais il n'y pensait plus.Lorsqu'il vint pour la toucher une voix lui parla calmement.

-N'y pense pas Blaise.

Blaise se releva et regarda Drago qui venait de sortir de la douche.

-Pourquoi? J'le fait bien d'habitude!

-Pas cette fois.Tu ne ferais jamais rien avec elle.

Blaise haussa un sourcil,il regarda le visage de la jeune fille et un sourire éclaira son visage.

-Mais…c'est la Weasley! Tu la eu princesse!

Drago grogna.Il connaissait Blaise avant même de savoir parler et il l'avait toujours appeler princesse.Il détestait sa.

-Si je ne te connaissait pas aussi bien je jurais que tu est guay, Blaise.

Blaise rie et Drago le mit dehors,il s'habilla et le rejoignit.Lorsque Ginny se réveilla,personne n'était dans la chambre.Elle s'étira et se leva doucement.Elle rougit en se voyant nue,elle repensa au événement de la soirée qu'elle avait passer.Elle se leva doucement et essaya de trouver ses vêtement éparpiller un peu partout dans la chambre.Elle alla dans la salle de bain pour se peigner un peu et une douleur sur sa côte la fit grimacer.

-Qu'est ce que…AOW!

La douleur était revenu plus forte et elle du peser dessus pour calmer un peu la douleur.Au bout d'un moment ses jambes la lâchèrent et elle tomba par terre,et ne pu retenir un énorme cri de douleur.

_Qu'est ce qui m'arrive?_

On aurait dit que quelque chose poussait en elle.Quelque chose qui essayait de  _sortir de son corps._Drago entra ,suivit de Blaise, il se dirigea vers elle en courant et se pencha vers elle.

-Gin! Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-J'en sais rien….

Puis tout devint noir.

Un feu crépitait dans la cheminer.Un feu de haine ,de rage.Celui qui l'avait allumer était dans un tel état de furie qu'il ne pouvait que penser a la raison qui l'avait mis ainsi.Sa petite sœur.Il c'était rendu compte qu'elle était devenu une femme, elle n'était plus une petite fille qui avait peur et qui accourait vers lui….Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

_Mais quand ais-je manquer ce changement ?Quand ais-je manquer que ma petite sœur n'est plus si petite? Qu'elle peut se défende seule…qu'elle peut aimer, embrasser……_

Il soupira de désespoir.Il l'adorait sa petite Ginny mais il ne pourrait probablement pas lui pardonner,enfin pas tout de suite en tout cas.Il secoua la bouteille de Whisky qu'il avait dans les mains.Elle était vide et il grogna.

-Ron? Entendit-il.

Il tourna a peine la tête ,mais la chevelure abondante et friser ne faisait pas de doute sur la personne.

-Quoi, Hermione? Dit-il.

Elle s'assit a coter de lui et mit une main sur son bras.Elle le regarda avec ses grands yeux brun qui l'avait toujours fait craquer.

-Je sais que tu est fâcher pour Ginny et Drago….mais ne pense tu pas qu'il serait temps de la laisser vivre sa vie?

Il grogna.

-Écoute Hermione…

-Non toi écoute pour une fois!Je vais te dire ce que Ginny me disait! Elle vous aimes tous du plus profond de son cœur,mais elle aimerait être moins…encadré. Ce n'est pas facile d'avoir 6 grands frères les plus protecteurs les un que les autres envers elle,surtout que le dernier est le pire. Je voulais seulement te dire Ron, laisse la faire c'est choix. Si tu ne laisse jamais rien lui arriver,alors jamais rien ne lui arrivera! Mais….ne t'efface pas de sa vie non plus…je sais que tu le regretteras…

-merci bien Hermione mais vois tu j'ai 17 ans et je peut penser et prendre mes décisions seul! Dit-il sarcastiquement.

-Ainsi que Ginny le peut, Ron…

Elle se releva et partie ,elle se retourna en haut des escaliers et le regarda,il avait de nouveau mit la tête dans ses mains,elle se détourna,  elle savait qu'il allait y penser et retrouver c'est sens…mais cela pouvait prendre bien du temps…

Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement et entendit parler proche d'elle.Des murmures.Elle était de nouveau dans le lit douillet qu'elle c'était réveiller le matin même.Le lit de Drago, elle le sentait,c'était l'odeur de son amant,partout dans la pièce.

Elle essaya d'entendre les murmures…Elle reconnu la voix de Drago,mais l'autre ne la connaissait pas.

-Ta pas fait sa vieux….tu la pas marquer hein?dit la voix inconnue.

Silence.

-Si,entendit-elle Drago dire.

_Qui a-t-il marquer?Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ce faire marquer?_

-Mais enfin vieux! Sa veut dire que…tu sais…

-Qu'elle est a moi pour toujours et jamais je ne pourrai m'en débarrasser ,je sais ça ,blaise.

_Blaise? Blaise Zabini?Qui est a Drago pour toujours?_

-Tu est sure que tu sais ce que tu fais?

-Oui Blaise.Je la veut depuis longtemps et je l'ai eu.Maintenant sortons pour ne pas la réveiller.

-Je la plein sa a du faire mal….

Elle entendit des pas s'éloigner et la porte claquer.Après quelques minutes,pour être bien sure qu'ils ne reviendrait pas,elle se leva.Elle marcha doucement vers le large miroir en se tenant sa cotes douloureuse.

_Est-ce que je veut vraiment voir ce qui est apparu a cet endroit?_

Elle avala de travers.Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.Elle releva son chandail doucement et ne vit rien au début mais en cherchant  plus attentivement ,elle le trouva et elle poussa un cri de surprise.La sur sa coter, c'était petit mais bien la, des initiales.

_DM_

C'est yeux s'agrandir de surprise.Elle ne pouvait pas…il n'aurait pas…

_-Ta pas fait sa vieux…tu la pas marquer hein?avait dit la voix de Blaise Zabini._

_Oh non…._

Il l'avait fait!Il l'avait marquer!Elle était a lui pour la vie!Un bonheur ainsi que de la tristesse s'empara d'elle.

_Non mais il aurait pu m'en parler au moins!_

Il saurait où elle serait a chaque instant,il sentirait sa présence….il saurait lorsqu'elle sera avec un autre homme…bon sang il saurait tout et le connaissant il ne lâcherais jamais prise,jamais il ne la laisserais partir.Elle l'aimait certes,mais elle sentait que sa liberté lui avait été prise trop vite et en plus…

_Il ne ma pas demander la permission!A lui je ne suis pas prête de lui reparler!_

Elle vint pour passer la porte ,lorsqu'il apparue.Il mit ses mains sur chacune des moulure de la porte et la regarda avec un sourcil lever.

-Où croit tu aller comme sa? Demanda t-il d'une voix profonde.

-Je part! Tu n'avait pas le droit de me marquer sans me demander la permission imbécile!

Elle fit une tentative pour passer mais il la coinça dans ses bras.

-Je te l'ai pourtant dit hier soir non?dit-il l'œil brillant.

C'est parole revint dans la tête de Ginny.

_-Tu es a moi maintenant Ginny,et personne ne prends ou ne touche ce qui est a moi…_

C'était hier soir,la nuit où elle avait fait l'amour avec lui,pour la première fois de sa vie.Elle essaya de ce dégager.

-Lâche moi!finit –elle par lui crier.

-Donne moi une bonne raison,dit-il.

-Je dois aller a mes cours moi!Je suis en sixième année!Je n'ai pas congé aujourd'hui!

Il hocha la tête et soupira et la laissa partir a regret.

-Mais je te préviens Ginny, je veut te voir ici ce soir.

Elle se retourna furieuse.

-Sinon quoi?

-J'irai te chercher de force.

Elle lui donna un crie de fureur avant de partir pour ses cours,en claquant la porte bien sure.Drago soupira, Blaise le lui avait bien dit.

-J'ai tout fait foiré!Je me dit merde moi et mon esprit possessif!

Mais Ginny n'alla pas a ses cours tout de suite.Elle ce dirigea vers l'infirmerie en premier.

-Bonjour Madame Pomfresh!dit –elle joyeuse de voir la vieille dame.

La vieille dame ce dandina joyeusement jusqu'à elle.

-Ginny! Toujours a l'heure pile pour ta potion!

Elle lui tendit une fiole rendit d'un liquide mauve.

-Aller bois la d'un trait!

Ginny le fit sans ce le faire redire deux fois.Elle remercia l'infirmière et partie vers son cours.En marchant ,elle ne pu s'empêcher de laisser sortir un soupir de tristesse.Hé oui, Virginia Weasley n'était la fille super heureuse que tout le monde croyait.Elle avait une maladie de peau et d'os.La peau et les os les plus fragiles qu'il ne puisse exister et en plus elle devait travailler pour donner a sa famille de l'argent ,sinon pas plus de 2 enfants Weasley serait venu a l'école de Poudlard, alors tout le monde y mettait du sien et maintenant elle était dans la merde.

Elle travaillait dans un pub,un bar plus précisément.Elle travaillait de soir et…maintenant qu'elle appartenait a Drago,il voudrait sûrement savoir où elle irait et tout cela.Elle allait avoir tellement honte…Elle ne ce voyait pas vraiment lui dire :

_J'étais pas la ce soir parce que j'ai un travaille dans un bar tu voies,le genre de bar où y'a des vieux cochons qui te pogne les fesses quand tu passes avec une bière et que ta pas le choix de leurs sourires sinon tu perd ta job…_

Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que si les vieux cochon voulaient coucher avec elle, il le pouvait,c'était leur droit,la règle de la maison.Heureusement pour elle,sa ne lui était jamais arriver car la fille avec qui elle travaillait, elle avait 40 ans, le lui épargnait, elle faisait le sale boulot a sa place, mais elle avait prit sa retraite en fin de semaine et maintenant elle en était sure, les vieux cochons qui lui faisait de l'œil allait lui sauter dessus.Le pire c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas quitter son emploi,ils en avait besoin de cette argent.

Elle soupira.

_Et merde c'est pas ma journée!_

Drago faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre.Elle n'était pas revenue bordel et il était presque 10 heures!Blaise entra dans sa chambre et avant même qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche,Drago l'empoigna par le collet,inquiet a vif.

-Blaise!Dit moi où elle est!Je sais que tu le sais tu sais tout de tout le monde alors VIENS PAS ME FAIRE AVALEZ TES CONNERIES D'EXCUSE!!!!!!

Blaise avait les yeux exorbité.Il n'avait jamais vu Drago dans cette état la mais jamais il ne l'avait vu aimer une fille non plus….il avala VRAIMENT de travers.

-Ok Dray ,mais ce que je vais te dire te plaira pas du tout et….je veut t'expliquer pourquoi elle est où elle est ….

Lorsque Drago entra dans le bar suivit de près par Blaise,qui était venu pour ne pas que Drago tue quelqu'un, il chercha immédiatement Ginny.Et il la trouva vite,elle était la seule chevelure rousse dans tout le bar.Elle essayait de faire partir un vieux dégueulasse qui n'arrêtait pas de..LUI TRIPOTER LES FESSES???

Il s'avança et en trois enjambé propulsa le vieux par terre,il le releva par le collet et releva un peu le chandail de Ginny ,juste assez pour que tout le monde voit ses initiale sur ses cotes.

-Elle est a moi et aucun vieux pervers comme toi ne va mettre ses sales pattes pourrie sur elle comprit?

Il mit l'homme par terre sans aucune délicatesse malgré son vieil âge.Ginny regarda Drago horrifié.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

-Je…

-MADEMOISELLE WEASLEY!cria la voix d'un homme.

Ginny ce mordit la lèvres en ce fermant les yeux ,mais elle se tourna vers le propriétaire du bar.

-Oui monsieur? Dit-elle nerveuse.

-Je vais vous dire cela en  3 mots….VOUS ÊTES RENVOYER!

Ginny se tourna immédiatement vers Drago et l'engueula.

-JE TE HAIS! TOI ET TA STUPIDE POSSESSIVITÉ! J'EN AVAIS BESOIN DE SE TRAVAIL MOI! ON EST PAS TOUS RICHES COMME TOI! D'ABORD MON FRÈRE ET MAINTENANT SA! JE NE VEUT PLUS TE VOIR!

Et elle parti en courant.

Drago était pétrifier.

_Et merde j'ai encore foiré!_

Il sentait la marque le brûler,le brûler de haine,de tristesse…de..honte?! Ginny avait honte d'elle? Ah non il ne la laisserait pas partir ainsi! Il ne la laisserait pas partir loin de lui!

JAMAIS!

WOW! Me croyier vous si je vous dit que sa ma prit un heure???lol

Merci pour ceux qui mont souhaiter des bonnes vacances

Et je voulait remercier ** SIRIA AMASTACIA ** pour m'avoir donner le vrai nom de Gin.MERCI! mais vu que j'ai commencer la fic,je ne vais pas la changer de nom lol et pour ceux qui se le demande son vrai nom c Ginevra…jle trouve un peu bizare mais bon…

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW


	5. Tout s'arrange

Tout s'arrange

2 longues semaines était passer depuis la dispute.Ginny n'arrivait presque plus a dormir, pensant toujours a lui et a ses conquêtes.Lui essayait de l'oublier en passant du temps avec d'autres filles, couchant avec une fille du nom de Mérédith ,pour oublier son corps.Dans les couloirs,lorsqu'il ce croisait, leur regard ce rencontrait mais jamais il ne ce parlait.Ça la tuait de l'intérieur de le savoir si proche mais en même temps si loin.Elle soupira en ce rendant a la Grande Salle.Quelqu'un lui donna un coup de coude et elle échappa ses livres ,la personne lui dit :

-Malefoy a fini par ce tanner de toi .hein putain?

Puis il parti en riant.Les remarques ,les méchanceté elle s'y était habituer , quelqu'un quelque part le lui en avait toujours fait ,tout le temps.Mais d'être maintenant seule a les affronter ,c'était quelque chose d'autres.Elle arrêta de ramasser ses livres, les yeux lui picotaient.

_Non Ginny faut pas pleurer..faut être forte!_

Mais ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle essayait d'être forte et jusqu'à maintenant cela avait réussi ,mais maintenant elle n'en pouvait plus.Sa lèvre inférieur trembla.Une larme coula le long de sa joue ,faisant son chemin a travers ses tâches de rousseur et mourra a son menton.Elle entendit des pas léger arriver près d'elle et quelqu'un ce pencha et l'aida a ramasser c'est livres.Ginny regarda la personne et s'arrêta net.

-Hermione? Dit-elle. Qu'est ce que tu fais.

-Je t'aide Ginny, dit-elle gentiment.

Hermione alla ramasser un autre livre ,quand la main de Ginny l'arrêta, les deux filles ce regardèrent dans les yeux.

-Mais je te croyais fâcher après moi…a cause de moi et Drago tu sais…

Hermione lui envoya un sourire.

-Je ne suis pas fâcher Ginny.Tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu veut et puis ,quand je vous ai vu ensemble ,lorsque ma…Drago a frapper Harry , qu'il ne te ferait jamais aucun mal….

Ginny la regarda et ce mordit la lèvre.Était ce vrai? Elle n'était pas fâcher?Comme si Hermione lisait dans ses penser elle dit :

-Non Ginny je ne suis pas fâcher…mais peut-être veut tu me parler?

Ginny ce releva et elle et Hermione entrèrent dans la Grande Salle.

-Je voudrais tellement te dire tout ce que j'ai sure le cœur ,mais c…c'est trop gros. Dit Ginny en marchant.

-Tu peut toujours…Ginny sa va? Demanda Hermione.

Ginny hocha la tête.Elle était devant toute droite et stressé.

-Je le sens.

-Tu sens quoi?

-Je sens c'est yeux sur moi….sa me rend folle.

Hermione fronça les sourcil et regarda dans la direction des Serpentards, et en effet Drago regardait Ginny par-dessus sa tasse de chocolat chaud , un regard perçant.Elle retourna la tête vers elle. Elle eu une idée.Si Drago l'aimait toujours ,il allait réagir a sa.

-Tu sais Ginny je te trouve stupide.

Ginny arrêta en plein chemin et la regarda les yeux grand ouvert.

-Pardon?

-Je te trouve vraiment stupide.Tu as vraiment cru qu'il t'a aimer mais je vais te dire quelque chose…moi et lui on couchait ensemble! Et on riait de toi! Tu ne te rend pas compte que personne ici ne t'aime?

_Mon dieu je me sens horrible…mais sa va l'aider a faire tout évacué et je vais voir si Drago a une réaction…_

Ginny ce sentit anéantie .Elle c'était fait duper.Tout n'avait été qu'un mensonge. Elle sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue.

-Je te déteste…..(d'autre suivire la première) JE TE DÉTESTE!

Elle commença a frapper Hermione de ses petit poing ,mais elle n'avait aucune force.Elle pleurait hystériquement, Hermione la prit dans ses bras .

-C'est pas vrai Ginny.J'ai jamais coucher avec Malefoy. Je ne te trouve pas stupide.Rien n'était vrai.Mais pleure aller sa va faire du bien.

Ginny arrêta de la frapper ,comprenant sa stratégie.Elle pleura.Elle n'avait pas pleurer depuis qu'elle avait 11 ans.Après l'épisode du journal intime de Voldemort.Elle pleura et sentait le poids énorme dans son corps rapetisser au fur et a mesure.

Quand a Hermione elle jeta un regard rapide vers la table des Serpentards , et elle ne pu cacher un petit sourire.Les yeux de Drago était braquer sur Ginny et une lueur imperceptible c'était installer dans ses yeux.

-Ginny,murmura Hermione, vient sortons.

Elle entraîna Ginny hors de la Salle , hors des yeux des curieux.

-Aller Ginny, dit moi tout.

Ginny la regarda et décida de se débarrasser de la douleur.

-J'ai toujours été la petite sœur a protéger….a protéger mais jamais a écouter.Quand j'était jeune, seulement Bill venait jouer avec moi, puis un jour , il parti pour aller faire sa vie.Alors la petit Ginny c'est retrouver seule, avec 5 autres frères qui eux préféraient jouer entre eux et laisser leur sœur en dehors de tout sa.En grandissant, ma solitude a grandit avec moi, voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amie….J'ai un problème d'os qui me rend presque aussi fragile qu'une poupée de porcelaine….je ne peut donc pas faire les choses que les autres font.Maintenant c'est moins pire car madame Pomfresh me donne une potion….mes parents veule que je sois parfaite….je suis la seule fille je doit leur faire honneur….depuis que Harry viens chez nous, ils ce fichent bien de moi…comme ron..

-Ron ne ce fiche pas de toi! Dit Hermione.

-Il ce fiche de moi Hermione…sinon pourquoi m'aurait-il renier simplement parce que je suis tomber amoureuse?

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre.Elle avait un point.Ginny sourit tristement et la remerciant, elle partit.

-Ginny! Dit Hermione, je suis toujours la pour toi!

Ginny secoua la tête et monta les marche de son dortoirs.Hermione redescendit a la Grande Salle et attendit que Malefoy parte pour le suivre.Dans le couloir elle se vit obliger de crier pour ne pas qu'il la distance.

-MALEFOY!

Il ce retourna et leva un sourcil .

-Que veut tu Granger? Dit il froidement.

-Te parler de Virginia ,M…Drago.

-Et qu'est ce qu'elle a elle? Dit-il toujours aussi froid,mais une étincelle d'inquiétude c'était allumer dans ses yeux et sa elle ne le manqua.

-Elle ne va vraiment pas bien.

-Et alors?

Elle sourit ,elle avait toute son attention.

-Elle a un grand besoin de toi, Malefoy.

-C'est sa….

-Et tu sais très bien que tu l'aime encore…

Il ce tourna vers elle sèchement.

-Je ne l'ai jamais aimer ,j'avais seulement envie d'une baise vite fait!

-Tu peut dire tout ce que tu voudras , mais je sais mieux que de te croire! Ginny ne fait pas confiance au gens facilement et malgré tout elle ta fait confiance ta aimer!

-Que veut tu de moi Granger?Hein? Pourquoi tu me suis pour tourner le couteau dans la plaie?

-Je suis venu te dire que si tu ne fais pas le premier pas , c'est fini. Tu la vu pleurer dans la Grande Salle et ne dit pas le contraire je t'ai vu la fixer.Dans la tour de Gryffondor j'ai enfin réussi a la faire parler et elle ma tout dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur! Tu veut que je te le dise?

-Aller si tu crois que je vais changer d'idée…tu peut toujours essayer.

-Ombre. Il n'y avait que de l'ombre. De la douleur ,de la haine, de la colère!Et puis tu est arriver,une lumière dans les ténèbres qui la sorti de la et maintenant tu est parti ,la laissant comme tout les autres et la noirceur est revenu,mais elle a prit goût a cette lumière accueillante et bientôt elle n'en pourra plus!Tu comprends ce que j'essaie de te dire? Ginny est une fille fragile !Savais tu qu'elle avait un problèmes d'os? Elle peu ce casser aussi facilement qu'une poupée de porcelaine!Et ça sais c'est mot!Je viens moi-même de l'apprendre! Est-ce que tu comprends?

Elle le regardait, désespérer.Il était le seul espoir que Ginny redevienne un peu comme avant ,peut-être même plus…Elle ne méritait rien de ce qui lui arrivait et si Drago lui faisait du bien…tant pis la rivalité!

Drago la regarda. Que devait-il faire? C'est elle qui l'avait repousser pas lui….

_Va la rejoindre imbécile! Elle est plus tétue que toi et en plus tu lui a fait perdre son job!_

-Mais elle ma repousser…c'est elle qui ma dit qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir….dit-il faiblement ,sachant qu'il allait perdre la bataille.

-Tu lui a fait perdre son job , Malefoy….c'est normal, elle en avait besoin de cette argent…..

Il hocha la tête.

-C'est d'accord j'y vais.

Hermione souria a pleine dent .

-Merci…

Elle commença a s'éloigner quand Drago la rappela.

-Quoi? Fit-elle.

-Si tu parle de sa a quelqu'un tu es morte, comprit?

Elle sourit.

-Comprit et elle parti.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Rien,je ne suis rien sans ton amour_

_Oh je m'en souviens_

_C'est moi qui t'ai dit_

_Va-t'en laisse moi vivre ma vie_

_Mais rien, je ne suis rien_

_Sans tes mains sur mon corps_

_Tu le sais trop bien_

_Ne sois pas surprit_

_Si c'est moi aujourd'hui_

_Qui te dit_

_Oui, reviens dans mes nuits_

_Dans mes nuits, dans mes nuits_

_Tu trouveras des plages d'infinie tendresse_

_Dans mes nuits,dans mes nuits_

_Tu vaincras la rage de ma jeunesse_

_Je ne serais plus ta femme-enfant¸_

_Ça ne sera plus comme avant_

_Je serai tout simplement pour toi_

_La femme de tes nuits_

_Viens entre mes reins_

_Viens ,viens__ la où tu seras bien_

_Et tu t'en iras quand viendras le jour_

_Mon ami,mon amant ,mon amour_

_Oui reviens dans mes nuits_

_Dans mes nuits,dans mes nuits_

_Tu me couvriras de mille caresses_

_Dans mes nuits ,dans mes nuits_

_Tu étoufferas tout mes cris d'ivresse_

_Je ne serais plus ta femme-enfant_

_Ça ne seras plus comme avant_

_Je serais,tout simplement pour toi_

_La femme de tes nuits_

_Reviens dans mes nuits_

_Dans mes nuits…._

Elle déposa son crayon et laissa couler ses larmes.Elle ce prit la tête dans les mains et pleura.Seigneur qu'il lui manquait! C'est mains touchant son corps ,c'est lèvres embrassant les siennes , ce baladant sur son corps…..cette nuit la ,la hantait.Elle avait besoin de sentir son corps par-dessus le sien de nouveau,elle le _désirais…._Elle secoua la tête et alla ce coucher.Elle tira le rideau a baldaquin de son lit et cria.Une main se posa sur sa bouche et la tira vers elle.Elle ce débattit jusqu'à ce que la voix lui parle.

-Chut, je ne te ferai pas de mal ,Gin. Murmura Drago.

Il enleva sa main de sa bouche.Elle se tourna vers lui.

-Drago? Dit-elle. Comment est tu entré? Que fait tu ici?

Il la fit taire en lui mettant un doigt sur les lèvres.Il voulait la caresser ,lui faire l'amour,mais il ce retint.

-Je voulais m'excuser….me pardonne tu?

Elle lui sourit tendrement.Ça devait être la première fois qu'il s'excusait et il avait fait cela drôlement bien.

-Je te pardonne ,seulement si tu me donne un baiser….

-Avec joie!

Il l'embrassa tendrement,puis le baiser devint plus exigeant.Finalement ,ils ce séparèrent pour respirer.

-Ne me regarde pas comme sa…dit Drago.

-Comment? Dit Ginny

-C'est le même regarda que lorsqu'on a fini de faire l'amour….

-Et?

-Sa me donne envie de te faire l'amour…

-Ben alors qu'est ce que tu attends?

Il ne ce fit pas prier.Il donna a la porte un sort pour que personne en puisse rentrer et il lui fit l'amour.Plus tard ce soir la il la regarda dormir ,il lui jouait dans les cheveux et fredonna une chanson qu'il avait entendu un jour ,chez les moldu.

_Pour le meilleur et aussi pour le pire_

_Pour toutes les douleur et aussi tout les rires_

_Pour la chaleur de son corps qui soupirs_

_Pour c'est yeux qui pleurent quand je la fait souffrir_

_Pour le terrible manque d'elle quand elle s'en va_

_J'apprendrai le silence pour ne pas lui mentir_

_J'apprendrai son absence quand elle voudra partir_

_J'lui donnerai mes nuits blanches, mes rêves et mes délires_

_J'lui apprendrais l'amour, celui qu'ont fait a deux_

_Celui qu'elle a toujours quand il en manque un peu_

_Elle est ma tendresse _

_Elle a mon amour_

_J'veux pas qu'on la blesse, oh non!_

_J'veux personne autour _

_Elle est mon espaces, mon identit_

_Le vrai dans la glace_

_Quand j'veut me regarder_

_J'apprendrai les couleurs qui tissent les étoiles_

_Je remplirai son cœur de tout ce qui fait pas mal_

_J'arrêterai le temps quand elle voudra grandir_

_Pour elle je ferai en grand tout ce qu'elle n'ose pas dire_

_Et qui posent le beau sur un amour intense_

_J'lui donnerai du soleil avec du bleu immense_

_Pour pas qu'elle se réveille du coter silence_

_Elle est l'étrange certitude_

_Le manque qui empêcher de rêver_

_Pour tous ceux qui s'aiment par habitude_

_Et qui s'appartient a moitié…._

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et enleva une mèche de ses cheveux dans sa figure.

-Pourquoi ne puis-je plus me contrôler quand tu es la? Dit-il.Pour je ne peut plus respirer quand tu me regarde?

Elle bougea dans son sommeil.Elle avait un sourire au lèvres.

-Je connaît la réponse…c'est Je t'aime….

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤555

TA-DAM! Alors avez-vous aimer? Dites le moiiiiiiiiiii ok la premiere chanson vient de natasha st-pier et elle s'appelle : _Dans mes nuits._

La deuxième vient de roch voisine et elle s'appelle : _elle est ma tendresse._

_REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW SVP _


	6. Sally

Chapitre 6 :

Sally.

Ginny entra dans la Grande Salle tout essouflée, Drago dormait toujours. .Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle dans l'encadrement de la grande porte.

-Pousse toi ,idiote! Dit une voix froide.

Elle tomba par terre, face première sur le plancher froid.Elle entendit les ricanements de ses anciennes amies.Elle ce frotta la tête ne disant rien.Une main ce mit devant elle.Elle leva les yeux, et elle resta surpris.

Sally Jackson , une de ses anciennes amies, lui tendait la main, un gentil sourire au lèvres. C'est yeux bleu avait une lueur d'espoir.

Les ricanements avaient cessé.Ginny , trop stupéfaite, ne réagie pas a la main donner.Mais le sourire de Sally ne s'effaça pas pour autant.

-Sally! Putain mais qu'est ce que tu fais conasse! Entendit-elle.

Sally ferma les yeux, perdit le sourire.Elle ce retourna vers le trio.

-Ben…je l'aidais a ce relever… dit-elle, timidement.

Elle viens de manger une claque en arrière de la tête.Mais elle ne fait rien pour ce venger. Absolument rien.

-Que je te vois encore aider la pute de Malefoy! Tu ne sauras même pas ce qui ta frapper! Dit Calista Frenzir.

-Maintenant ,bouge tes jambes idiote et vient! Dit Amélia Gorgit.

Le trio partit.Sally tourna la tête vers Ginny ,lui sourit et les suivit.Ginny, ébahit , ce leva doucement.Elle resta planter la , devant la porte a regarder Sally Jackson.

Sally avait toujours été une fille gentille et hyper sensible. Elle aimait tout le monde et voulait toujours les aider.Elle ne faisait jamais de mal a personne.Même pas ceux qui le lui en faisait.Elle était la gentillesse en personne.C'était clair que la personne avec qui elle finirait ses jours allait être protecteur! Protecteur comme Drago si même plus!

Mais pourquoi l'avait-elle aider? Elles avaient été les meilleures amies , et lorsqu'elle était tombé amoureuse de Drago, c'est elle qui lui avait dit de foncer et d'essayer….Tout a coup, Ginny réalisa quelque chose…

-Hey , Little, que fait tu dans l'entrer de la porte en fixant les Gryff?? Demanda une voix que Ginny connaissait.

Elle ce retourna et fut bienvenue avec les yeux bleu de Blaise Zabini . Il avait le sourire le plus stupide au lèvres et ses cheveux noir lui tombait dans les yeux.Ah ce cher Blaise….

Elle l'avait connu lorsqu'il était entré dans la chambre de Drago et qu'elle sortait de la douche.Elle lui avait jeter tout ce qu'elle avait trouver sur la tête et lorsqu'elle c'était habiller , il était venu l'imploré de ne rien dire a Drago, son meilleur ami, car , ami ou non, il allait lui trancher la tête.Depuis ce jour, il son devenu copains.

-Rien…dit-elle. Rien du tout…

Il la regarda bizarrement mais ne dit rein de plus.Ils allèrent manger a la table des Serpentards , qui était maintenant habitué a sa présence.Elle mit son déjeuner dans son assiette mais ne fit que jouer avec, son regard revint immédiatement a la table des Gryffondors, sur Sally, qui n'avait pas l'air de passer un bon moment avec ses filles qui lui criaient après.

Blaise suivit son regard et la jeune fille qu'il vit , lui coupa le souffle.

_Wow_

Elle avait l'air si tendre, douce et gentille….si fragile…il ce reprit.

-Dit donc ,little, j'espère que tu ne pense pas a tromper Dray avec un Gryff….dit-il rieur.

Ginny lui lança un regarda amusé.

-Non , ça n'a même pas traverser mon esprit cher! Dit-elle en ce beurrant une toast.

Il hocha la tête.

-C'est bien car, Drago est un garçon bien gentil mais bordel qu'il est jaloux! Et possessif! Une fois j'ai seulement voulu lui emprunter une sorte de livre et il m'a presque sauter dessus en débitant un truc sur : _Touche pas a ce qui est a moi! Tu demande la permission avant! On ta jamais enseigner les bonnes manières et patati et patata! _

Il arrêta de parler en la voyant fixer de nouveau la table des Gryffondor.La jolie fille.

-Allez , Gin, qu'est ce qu'elle a cette fille pour que tu la regarde comme ça?

-Elle….elle était ma meilleure amie. C'est elle qui ma dit de ne pas lâcher Drago quand j'en suis tomber amoureuse et , tout a l'heure, elle a voulu m'aider mais…j'étais tellement surprise…j'étais sure qu'elle me détestait aussi…mais non elle a voulut m'aider.Et les conasse qui lui cri après lorsqu'elles on vu ça, lui on donner une bonne gifle en arrière de la tête.Après elle ma sourit de nouveau et est partie et j'ai réaliser…j'ai réaliser qu'elle ne m'avait jamais laisser tomber…c'était MOI qui l'ai laisser tomber….

-Elle ne c'est pas venger? Dit-il .

Ginny le regarda. Il paraissait furieux. Elle sourit.

_Oooh__ !trouverait-il Sally de son goût par hasard?_

Elle n'avait jamais vu Blaise furieux, surtout pas pour une fille. Jamais!

-Elle a toujours été comme ça! Elle ne fait jamais de mal a personne.

Il avait l'air surprit.Évidemment c'était quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas.Ne pas ce venger.

-Tu attends quoi pour aller le lui dire? Dit Blaise.

-Et je suppose que tu va vouloir venir avec moi pas vrai? Demanda t-elle innocente.

Il gonfla sa poitrine.

-Bien sure! Je dois assuré ta protection lorsque ma princesse n'est pas la!

Elle secoua la tête en riant.

-Ne serais ce pas ,parce que la petite Sally a attiré ton regard gourmand?

-NON!euh…non non! Tu sais bien que je ne laisse aucune fille dans mon cœur!

Elle se leva et lui murmura a l'oreille.

-Comme Dray.

Puis elle partit a la table des Gryffondor.Blaise la regarda et chassant ce qu'elle venait de dire ,la suivit a grand pas.Il ce mit derrière elle et ce releva de tout ces 6'1 p. pour intimider les jeunes filles et tout les autres autour. Heureusement , Ron et les autres n'était pas la.

Ginny s'avança vers ses anciennes amies, et ils ( elle et Blaise) purent entendre ce qu'elles disaient a Sally.

-Ce que tu peut être stupide Sally! Tu croyais vraiment qu'elle allait revenir te voir?

Sally jouait avec sa nourriture.Étant naive, elle les croyait.Une ricana.

-Imbécile! Tu nous a tu n'as pas a t'en faire mais non ! Tu devais aller l'aider ! Ta putain de gentillesse commence vraiment a me tapper sur les nerfs! Franchement je me demande ce qu'une nouille comme toi fais avec nous!

Ginny ce racla la gorge.Elles ce retournèrent. Ginny donna un sourire a Sally ,qui lui sourit en retour.

-Désoler mais je suis venu chercher ma seule vrai amie parmi vous trois les rats.dit-elle.

Une ce leva dangereusement.

-tu veut putain de co…

-Oh la doucement! Dit Blaise en la poussant pour qu'elle tombe sur le banc.On est venu chercher la jolie fille ici et on part.

Sally le regarda et lui sourit.Elle ce leva, dit au revoir au autres filles ,qui la regardait en voulant la tuer pas de doute. Puis elle regarda Blaise avec un sourire que seulement elle pouvait donner ce mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui murmura

-Merci.

Elle lui donna un baiser sur la joue et les filles sortirent de la Grande Salle.Blaise retourna a sa table et s'y assit avec un sourire stupide et une expression rêveuse.

C'était exactement dans cette position que le grand Drago Malefoy retrouva son meilleur ami.En fronçant les sourcil, Drago s'assit a coter de Blaise.

-Blaise?

Aucune réponse.Il leva la main et lui administra une belle claque en arrière de la tête.La tête de Blaise chavira en avant et il la retint de justesse, il regarda Drago.

-Bon sang! Pourquoi tu ma fait sa?? Dit-il en ce frottant la tête.

-Je te parle et tu réponds pas!

Il grogna.

-Ouais mais c'est pas une raison….

Drago prit une toast et la beurra en parlant a son ami.

-Alors, pourquoi tu fixait le vide comme ça?

Il rougit.Drago leva les sourcils.Blaise venait de _rougir? _Il déposa a toute vitesse sa toast et le regarda.

-Ok , alors la tu dois me le dire! Tu vient de rougir vieux! Rougir! Qui est-ce?

Le sourire stupide réaparu.

-Sally Jackson.

-Et…c'est qui?

-J'en sais rien.

Puis il ce leva.Drago le regarda partir comme si il était devenu fou.

_Alors la, il est plus atteint que je croyait!_

Avec un petit rire, il ce leva et alla a la recherche de sa Ginny.

Voila! Ok je sais il est plutôt nul la mais jai pas arreter de travailler! Je vous jure que le prochain sera meilleur!!!!

Donner moi des REVIEWWWW :p


	7. Une histoire qui jadis était d'amour

L'histoire de Lucius Malefoy

_Tic._

_Tic, tic tic.___

_Tic, tic, tic, tic, tic.tic,_

_Tic tic tic tic tic tic tic tic tic tic _

_tap__ tap tap tap.._

_toc__ toc toc toc toc toc toc toc_

_tic__ tic tic tic tic tic _

_tic__ tap top._

_tic__...tic,. tic tic tic ..._

__

_-_MONSIEUR MALEFOY! Cria le professeur Flitwick( ?). Pouvez vous arrêter de taper du doigt, avec vos crayons et votre poing sur la table ?

Drago soupira.

-Ouais Monsieur.

-Merci.

Et le professeur continua avec la matière.Quand à Drago, l'envie de frapper de nouveau sur la table revint. Il eu toute les peines du monde de ne pas le faire mais il réussi a ce retenir.Il devait parler a Ginny a propos de cette Sally quelque chose qui avait capturé, pour la première fois dans l'histoire, le regard de Blaise Zabini.

__

_Tic tic._

Il arrêta lorsque le vieil homme lui jeta un regard.Lorsque la cloche sonna ,finalement, la fin des cours, tout ce que les élèves dans la classe eurent le temps de voir, fut une tornade blonde.Il courra dans les corridors et arriva devant la classe de Ginny.Il attendit qu'elle sorte lorsqu'il entendit parler.

-Je t'ai dit non, Jason.

C'était Ginny.

-Allez ! Tu sais bien que tu m'aimes encore!

-Je t'ai dit que toi et moi c'était terminé ! J'aime Drago point finale alors va t-en. Enfin Jason pousse toi !

Drago en avait assez entendu.Il entra dans la classe et poussa littéralement le gars nommé Jason hors de son chemin et ce dirigea vers _sa_ Ginny. Il fit comme si l'autre , Jason, n'avait jamais été la.Il lui donna un long baiser sur les lèvres, un baiser de possession.Lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquer, il arrêta le baiser, avec un grand effort.Il la regarda , voulant des réponses , elle le savait.

-C'était seulement Jason Blaire ! dit-elle.

-Et qui c'est lui ? Il te voulait quoi ?

-C'était mon premier petit ami, toi étant le deuxième.Voilà.

-Il te voulait quoi, Ginny ?

Elle soupira.

-Ce qu'il veut depuis que je l'ai laisser depuis un ans, me ravoir.

-Te ravoir ? ? dit-il rageusement.

-Allons Drago ! Tu sais bien que c'est toi que j'aime ! Alors que voulais tu ?

Il lui sourit. Il avait gagné !

-Je voulais savoir qui est Sally….euh.. quelque chose.Enfin ce que cette fille a fait a mon meilleur ami.

Ginny le regarda longtemps.Puis elle explosa de rire.Drago la regarda bizarrement .

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

-Il avait toujours ce sourire stupide sur les lèvres ??

-Oui.

Elle rie de plus belle et entre des rires elle lui expliqua.

-Sally Jackson est ma seule amie et je crois bien que Blaise a eu le coup de foudre !

Les yeux de Drago sortire de leur orbite. Blaise Zabini amoureux, sa allait même si c'était bizarre mais..le coup de foudre ? C'était trop.

-Seigneur ! dit-il.

-Quoi ?

-Qui aurait cru que les deux gars les plus macho de Serpentards tomberait amoureux ?

Elle lui sourit, tentatrice.

-J'en sais rien.Mais vient maintenant on doit y aller !J'ai faim moi !

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Une enveloppe tomba dans l'assiette de Virginia Weasley, au dîner et sans lui laisser le temps de la prendre elle explosa.

VIRGINIA ANNE WEASLEY ! COMMENT AS-TU OS ? TOMBER AMOUREUSE D'UN MALEFOY ! NOTRE ENNEMI ! L'ENNEMI DE TON PÈRE ? MAIS ENFIN NE PENSE TU DONC PAS UNE SECONDE AVEC TA TÊTE ?TU A JETTER LE DÉSHONNEUR SUR NOTRE FAMILLE ! TU VAS LE LAISSER JEUNE FILLE SINON TU NE REMETS PLUS LES PIEDS ICI !

La lettre ce tourna vers la table des Gryffondores et dit plus doucement.

ET RON CHÉRIE MERCI DE NOUS L'AVOIR DIT !

Puis la lettre prit en feu.Ginny, plus pâle que jamais ce tourna vers Drago.

-Est-ce que ton père le sais ? dit-elle.

Drago hocha la tête et regarda la lettre rouge qu'il avait aussi dans les mains.Ginny regarda Ron qui abordait un sourire triomphant, Hermione elle semblait prête a lui sauter dessus et Harry avait l'air heureux lui aussi.

Puis la lettre de Drago explosa aussi.Mais a la surprise générale, une chanson ce mit a jouer.

_Dans la lumière de la lune je la voie_

_Yeux bleu pleurant dans la pluie_

_Quand on s'embrasse au revoir et ce sépare_

_Je savais que l'ont ne ce reverrais jamais_

_L'amour est comme une fleur mourante_

_Seulement la mémoire reste_

_A travers le temps je me souviens_

_Yeux bleu pleurant dans la pluie_

_Un jour lorsque nous nous reverrons de nouveau_

_Nous allons marcher main dans la main de nouveau_

_Sur une île que ne connaît pas la séparation._

_Yeux bleu pleurant dans la nuit…._

Puis la voix de son père et elle ne criait pas :

__

_Si tu ne comprends pas ce qui vient de jouer, écoute la suivante et si tu ne comprends pas celle la non plus, je ne peut plus rien pour toi._

C'était presque un murmure, mais tout le monde ce tu pour écouter :

__

_Tu me manques, tu me manques tellement_

_Je ne t'oublie pas,Oh c'est si triste_

_J'espère que tu peut m'entendre_

_Je m'en souviens clairement_

_Le jour où tu es partie_

_A été le jour où j'ai réaliser que plus rien ne sera pareille_

_Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'embrasser_

_Au revoir sur ta main_

_Je souhaite que je puisse te revoir un jour_

_Je sais que je ne peux pas_

_J'espère que tu peux m'entendre car je m'en souviens clairement_

_Le jour où tu es partie_

_A été le jour où j'ai réaliser que plus rien ne sera pareille_

_J'ai eu mes réveilles_

_Ne vas-tu pas te réveiller ?_

_Je n'arrête pas de me demander pourquoi_

_Et je ne peut pas le prendre_

_Ce n'était pas faux_

_C'est arriver, tu es morte_

_Maintenant tu es partie, maintenant tu es parti_

_Tu t'en va, tu t'en va_

_Quelque part où je ne peut te ramener_

_Maintenant tu es partie, maintenant tu es parti_

_Tu t'en va, tu t'en va_

_Quelque part où tu ne reviendras pas_

_Le jour où tu es partie_

_A été le jour où j'ai réaliser que plus rien ne sera pareille_

_Le jour où tu es partie_

_A été le jour où j'ai réaliser que plus rien ne sera pareille_

_Tu me manques…._

La lettre cracha une photo avant de partir en fumer.Ginny regarda Drago sans comprendre, mais il regardait la photo.Elle regarda elle aussi et resta muette.

Un homme au cheveux blond coupé court souriant, tenait une jeune femme au cheveux blond et au yeux bleu-gris.Les yeux de Drago…..Ils avait tout les deux l'air heureux…elle pu reconnaître Lucius Malefoy.

-Drago qu'est c'est que... commença t-elle.

Il ce leva et lui prit le bras.Il sortirent tout deux de la Grande Salle.Sally allait les suivre mais Blaise la retint.

-Drago doit lui parler. Dit-il tout simplement.

Elle était assise sur le lit de son amant.elle le regarda faire les cent pas.Finalement elle soupira.

-Drago, va tu enfin me dire pourquoi tu ma emmener ici ?

Il arrêta de tourner et ce retourna vers elle.Il ce passa la main dans les cheveux, nerveux.

-Mon père….ça ne lui dérange pas que l'ont soit ensemble….

-QUOI ?

Elle avait cru que Lucius allait envoyer les pires chose que l'ont puisse imaginer pour les séparer, elle s'attendait a tout sauf a _ça_.

Il s'assit sur le lit.

-Tu as vu la photo pas vrai ?( elle hocha la tête) L'homme c'est mon père, La femme est ma mère...

-Tu veut dire que..Narcissia ce n'est pas ta vrai mère ?

-Non.Lorsque mon père avait mon âge environ, il est tomber amoureux d'une fille de moldu, quelqu'un comme Granger tu vois. Mais dans sa famille, c'était interdit, il ne fallait même pas y penser. Mais il en est tomber amoureux quand même.Il eut un choc lorsqu'elle lui dit qu'elle aussi l'aimait.Un jour, mes grands-parents l'apprirent et ils ne furent pas content.Surtout, qu'elle était enceinte.Ils ont attendu qu'elle accouche de moi, ensuite ils l'ont pourchassé, mon père a tout fait pur la protéger et lorsque j'ai eu 5 ans, ils ont finalement réussi a la tuer…..et ils ont obliger mon père a marier Narcissia. Ils ont voulu que mon père me tue, mais il n'a pas voulu. J'étais le rêve de la femme qu'il avait aimer et en plus je lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau et puis j'étais son fils.Il n'a jamais coucher avec Narcissia.

Il reprit son souffle.

-Malgré ce que les gens puissent penser, mon père n'est pas si mauvais.Un jour Narcissia ma frapper….seigneur je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier…j'avais 7 ans et mon père était parti travailler….

__

_Elle s'approcha du petit garçon qui tremblait.Il avait fait une bêtise, il le savait .Pire, elle le savait aussi….Elle s'approcha de lui bâton a la main._

__

_-Petit idiot ! Tu a échapper mon parfum sur le tapis ! Tu as tâcher le tapis !Tu te croies brillant ? Tu n'est qu'on vaut rien !Tu es exactement comme ta mère ! Je vais te donner la plus belle fesser de ta vie !_

__

_Elle leva le bâton et frappa le petit garçon au visage.Il cria de douleur et déjà on pouvait voir l'œil enflé. Elle frappa de nouveau sans arrêt tel une furie.Elle arrêta quelque minutes après que le petit garçon sans défense ce soit évanoui.Elle appela un Elfe de maison qui reconduisit le petit garçon dans sa chambre pour le soigner._

__

_Ce soir la , lorsque Lucius revint de travailler, il ne trouva pas son fils courir vers lui, il trouva a la place une maison calme.Il ce dirigea vers le salon et vit Narcissia en train de lire._

__

_-Où est Drago ?demanda Lucius._

__

_La femme releva la tête de son livre et lui sourit._

__

_-Il est coucher chérie._

__

_Lucius secoua la tête et monta dans ses appartements. Il jura lorsqu'un elfe de maison entra dans sa chambre._

__

_-Que veut tu ? grogna t-il._

__

_Le petit elfe ce tortillait sur place._

__

_-Votre fils monsieur….Il.. hum….venez._

__

_Sans penser l'elfe de maison prit la main de son maître et ce dépêcha de l'emmener dans la chambre de son jeune maître.Lucius , n'y prêta aucune attention, c'est penser trop occuper de ce demander si son fils allait bien.L'Elfe le fit entrer et lui dit d'aller voir le jeune maître._

__

_Lucius alla une chandelle, croyant que son fils dormait.Lorsqu'il arriva a son lit, la chandelle tomba et Lucius ce jeta presque sur son fils.L'Elfe vint tout de suite éteindre le feu par terre et resta au coté de son maître._

__

_-Papa….dit faiblement le garçon._

__

_-Chut fils ne parle pas. Dit Lucius d'une voix douce._

__

_Son fils, avait des bleu partout, des écorchures sur les bras, de la peau fendu a quelque endroit.Il ce tourna vers L'Elfe qui était venu le prévenir.C'était l'elfe de sa femme, la vrai mère de Drago._

__

_-Qui a fait sa ?_

Il soupira.

-L'Elfe lui dit et tout ce dont je me souviens, fut mon père qui parti comme un possédé, des gens qui criait et des choses qui se cassait, Narcissia n'a pas sortie de sa chambre personnelle pendant un mois….

Ginny le regarda, stupéfaite.Drago avait une mère qui avait des parents moldue….Elle le prit dans ses bras.

-Drago je suis désolé….

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a fait, même si j'ai une petit idée, mais elle ne ma plus jamais toucher ensuite….seulement ses amant lorsqu'ils viennent a la maison lorsque mon père n'est pas la.Mais je peut me défendre.Narcissia détestait ma mère, donc elle me déteste aussi.

-Ton père et elle ne dorment donc pas dans la même chambre ?

Il rie.

-Elle dégoûte mon père.Il ne la touche jamais et il ne veut pas qu'elle vienne dans la chambre que lui et ma mère partageait.Les affaires de ma mère y sont toujours.Il ne veut pas qu'elle y rentre.

Il eut un silence .Un silence qu'il coupa.

-Que va tu faire , Ginny ? demanda t-il.

-Que veut tu dire ?

Il paraissait troublé.

-Tu as un choix a faire.Soit tu retourne vers ta famille et plus jamais on ne ce revoie, soit tu viens

avec moi, habiter chez mon père et moi et on reste ensemble mais tu ne revoie plus ta famille, sauf bien sure, si elle veulent te revoir….Que fait tu ?

Ginny regarda le mûr devant elle.

En effet….que faire ?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

TA DAM ! wow ! C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit je crois ! dites moi si vous avez aimer ok ?

Sa fait 2 fois je poste le chapitre !Yé mieux de pu avoir de faute !

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW

Et ce fut un autre chapitre de DuN –dUn- DuN : Tu est mienne !:P


	8. Le désespoir des êtres aimés

Le désespoir des êtres aimés

Elle soupira et essuya une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Elle venait de faire son choix, elle allait devoir l'annoncer, mais est-ce que ça s'annonçait premièrement? Comment dire à la personne que l'on aime, qu'on ne peut choisir? Elle ne pouvait pas choisir entre les deux, jamais. Elle mit quelques vêtements dans son petit sac et s'assit de nouveau sur son lit, la tête dans les mains.

Elle aimait et adorait Drago.

Mais elle aimait et adorait sa famille aussi.

Ils lui avaient tous demander de choisir. De faire _ son _choix.

Comment pouvaient-ils tous lui demander ça?

Lui demander de choisir entre ceux qu'elle aimait?

Si elle choisissait Drago, elle perdait sa famille.

Mais si elle choisissait sa famille, elle perdait Drago.

Elle ne supportait aucune option.

Elle se leva, décidée. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, le soleil commençait à peine à se lever. Son cœur se serra, elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Mais avant, elle ouvrit son petit cahier et y écrit le dernier passage de Ginny Weasley.

Choisir

Un mot si simple et pourtant si lourd de signification

Pourquoi me demandent-ils fidélité à l'un ou l'autre?

Comment pourrais-je arriver à trahir ma famille?

Comment pourrais-je arriver à délaisser mon unique amour?

Incapable

Je ne peux faire une telle chose

M'imposer une telle trahison vis-à-vis ceux que j'aime tant

Mais m'aiment-ils autant qu'ils le prétendent pour me demander de choisir?

Se rendent-ils seulement compte de tout ce que cela implique pour moi?

Abandonner

Je ne peux me résoudre à trahir l'un ou l'autre

Ceux qui m'ont élevée

Celui qui m'a aimé

Ils ne comprennent pas

Partir

Pour ne pas souffrir

C'est la seule solution pour que je n'aie pas le sentiment de me trahir

Partir

Pour les laisser seuls

Et qu'ils comprennent dans quelle situation ils m'ont mise

Partir

Pour oublier

Oublier tout le mal qu'est d'aimer

Doucement, elle referma son calepin qui l'avait aidé à tout traverser. Elle y avait marqué tous ses sentiments, tantôt en chanson, tantôt en poème. Une larme coula sur sa joue et ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière. Elle regarda Drago dormir pendant environ une heure, les larmes ne cessant de couler. Lorsque le soleil fut levé, elle partit. Elle ne regarda jamais en arrière.

Ne jamais regarder en arrière.

Plus jamais.

Drago ouvrit les yeux, sentant immédiatement le manque de chaleur du corps de Ginny. Ses sens lui criaient que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se leva d'un bond. Ginny était une lève-tard, il était toujours debout avant elle. Alors pourquoi est-ce que cela changerait aujourd'hui? Le jour où elle devait choisir ?

__

Le jour où elle devait choisir…

LE JOUR OÙ ELLE DEVAIT CHOISIR !

-MERDE ! Cria-t-il.

Il ne prit pas le temps de s'habiller, il mit seulement un bas de pyjama et un t-shirt le plus vite possible et sortit de la salle commune des Serpentards. Il se lança littéralement sur la table des Gryffondors et prit Ron par le collet.

-Où est-elle, Weasley ? Rugit-il. Où est-elle ?

Ron bafouilla au début mais ensuite, il se reprit.

-Mais putain, de quoi tu parles?

-De Ginny ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, hein ? Dis-le !

Ronald réussit finalement à se défaire de la poigne de Malefoy, avec l'aide de Harry.

-Mais j'en sais rien, moi! La dernière fois, elle était avec toi !

Drago le regarda, l'analysa comme il avait si bien apprit à le faire. Non, il ne mentait pas.

-Monsieur Malefoy, quel est le problème ?

C'était Dumbledore.

-Ginny a disparu, monsieur, dit-il, essayant de contenir sa rage et son inquiétude.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, que Drago aurait bien arrachée en ce moment. Non mais, comment pouvait-il être calme?!?

-Venez.

Et Drago le suivit.

Il pleuvait maintenant. Elle se mit en dessous d'un arbre. Elle tremblait de froid et toussa. Elle serra ses genoux plus proche d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Ce n'était pas le temps de paniquer. Elle ne s'était pas rendue bien loin dans la Forêt Interdite. Elle avait eu un malaise une heure après qu'elle soit partie, avait vomi le maigre déjeuner qu'elle avait prit et elle n'avait pas pu continuer depuis. Et maintenant, il pleuvait.

__

Même mère nature n'est pas d'accord avec moi!

Elle entendit un craquement. Elle releva la tête. Il n'y avait rien, pourtant elle était sûre d'avoir….

Ses yeux devinrent ronds comme des billes.

-Oh merde! murmura t-elle.

-GINNY? Cria Drago à l'extérieur.

Après une courte discussion avec Dumbledore, il avait rallié la famille de Ginny, Blaise et Sally et lui-même et avait commencé à la chercher dehors. Il était entré dans la forêt interdite, sachant que lui, aurait prit ce chemin-là pour fuir. Il entra à l'aveuglette, la pluie lui battant dans les yeux. Il poussa les branches, trébucha dans les racines, mais ne renonça pas. Il devait la trouver, il ne la laisserait pas partir cette fois.

Après une heure, il eut le souffle coupé et en plus, il était glacé. Il s'adossa à un arbre, reprenant son souffle perdu.

Et c'est là qu'il l'entendit. Un cri affreux, un cri de peur, de douleur. Un cri à vous glacer le sang.

Le cri de Ginny.

Elle se leva le plus vite qu'elle put. Elle continuait à regarder devant elle, terrifiée.

__

Pas ça, pas maintenant.

Mais la bête était bel et bien là. Un Moinereau. Une sorte de lion et un loup. Plus fort et plus cruel que les deux. Il tue pour le plaisir et aussi pour manger.

Elle l'entendit rugir, vit ses yeux bruns la regarder avec gourmandise. Elle allait être son repas, c'était écrit bien clairement dans ses yeux. Ses poils rouge feu et sang se dressèrent et il bondit.

Elle ne cria pas, sachant que d'entendre leurs victimes crier les excitaient, les _encourageaient_ à manger.

Elle releva sa robe de sorcier et évita du mieux qu'elle put les branches, les racines et les trous. Elle vit bien qu'elle allait dans la direction de l'école, mais maintenant ça lui importait peu. Elle entendit :

-GINNY?

__

Drago!

Elle courut plus vite. Malheureusement, une superbe racine a décidé de la faire tomber par terre. Elle tomba durement sur le sol. Elle pivota sur elle–même et elle sentit des griffes s'enfoncer dans son épaule, enfin proche du cœur, elle n'était pas sûre. Surprise, elle ne réagit pas. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle vit les deux gros yeux démoniaques que la vérité la frappa. Elle sentit les griffes lui griffer le visage et cette fois, très consciente de ce qui se passait, elle cria.

Il courut le plus vite que ses jambes pouvaient le traîner, et comme il avait de longues jambes musclées, ( a/n dsl pas pu men empêcher hihihi ) c'était très vite. Maintenant, il se fichait bien des branches, des racines, de sa foutue coupe de cheveux.

Elle criait toujours mais il se rapprochait, il le sentait. Finalement, le silence se fit.

__

Oh non, s'il vous plaît…

Il remarqua une forme noire, étendue de tout son long sur le sol, qui ne bougeait pas. Il s'avança prudemment, redoutant ce qu'il allait voir. Mais il la vit, malgré tous ses espoirs pour ne pas la voir.

Ginny Weasley était étendue, là par terre, baignant dans son sang.

Telle une morte.

VOILA !!!!!HÉHÉHÉH CHU CRUEL !LOL

DONNER MOI DES REVIEW !!!


	9. Tu es mienne

Tu es mienne.

Cela faisait 2 heures qu'il avait trouver Ginny.2 heures que madame Pomfresh travaillait dessus pour la sauver.2 putain d'heure a ce ronger jusqu'au sang pour savoir si elle était vivante ! 2 putain d'heure à devoir s'expliquer au Weasley , finalement il avait fini par donner au coup de poing magistrale à Ronald lorsqu'il lui avait dit que c'était _lui_ qui avait fait sa a sa si Drago Malefoy allait faire du mal a ce qui lui appartenait ! Puis, Molly avait fini par engueuler Ron.Drago en avait ricaner !Quel plaisir de voir cette mauviette trembler de peur !

3 heures maintenant.Il entendit la porte s'ouvrit mais ne leva pas les yeux.

-PRINCESSE !entendit-il.

Drago regarda son meilleur ami arriver avec Sally à ses cotés.Il se serrèrent dans les bras, pour se réconforter et Drago regarda de nouveau son ami.

-Blaise.

Plus rien ne fût dit.Il n'y avait tout simplement plus rien à dire. Drago ce rassit, Blaise à coter de lui.Blaise assit Sally sur lui, il avait un petit sourirent lorsqu'elle ne le repoussa pas.Elle était trop préoccuper par l'état de Ginny pour faire quoique ce soit.

Après 4 heures, l'infirmière sortit, épuiser.Drago ce lança sur ses jambes, faisant sursauter tout le monde.Il sauta littéralement sur la pauvre infirmière et exigea des nouvelles.Elle soupira.

-J'ai une bonne….

Tout le monde soupira de soulagement.

-Et une mauvaise nouvelle.

Maintenant tout le monde l'écoutait en retenant leur souffle.

-La mauvaise c'est qu'elle risque d'avoir des séquelles.Elle ne pourra pas marcher pendant un bon nombre de temps, mais c'est ses bras qui m'inquiète et la blessure qu'elle a à la tête.Elle pourrait perdre un œil aussi.Ce qui est sure , c'est qu'elle ne reviendra pas comme avant.Elle est pour l'instant dans un coma profond.

Drago sentit le sol sous ses pieds tomber.

_Elle ne reviendra pas comme avant._

_Dans un coma profond._

Non.Sa ne ce pouvait pas.Pas Ginny.Elle était forte elle allait s'en sortir…pas vrai ?

-Monsieur Malefoy ?

Il sortit de ses penser.

-La bonne nouvelle…enfin je trouve que s'en ai une...c'est qu'elle est enceinte de 5 mois !

Le sol ce rétabli un peu sous ses pieds.Il allait être papa !Mais Ginny…

()()()())()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())))))))()()()())))))))))))()(((((((((((((((((((((((()()()()()(

10 ans plus tard.

-Meya ! Aller viens ici !Amène les pilules de maman !cria Drago.

Ginny soupira.

-Je déteste avoir une jambe en plastique !Je déteste que tu demande aux enfants de m'apporter mes pilules !dit-elle en s'affaissant dans le lit.

Drago lui sourit et lui donna un baiser sur la bouche.Quelque mois après que leur fils soit née, elle était sortit de son coma.Elle avait une jambe qui avait pourrie et pour sauver son bras, elle devait prendre des pilules.Mais il s'en fichait.Elle était la , bien vivante et avec lui.Ils avaient au d'autres enfants après le premier.Elle voulait une maison rempli d'enfants qui courre partout.

Le premier fût Carl Malefoy, le portrait cracher de son père avec quelques tâches de rousseur.

Ensuite suivit dans l'ordre :

Peter et Dan (des jumeaux) Cheveux blonds et yeux brun.

Sam, cheveux blond yeux bleu avec un peu de brun.

Millo, cheveux blond et yeux bleu, Mike, cheveux roux et yeux bleu, Michel, cheveux noir(la mère de Drago avait les cheveux noir.) et yeux bleu. (des triplets.)

Et enfin leur seule et unique filles , Meya qui avait a peine 3 ans.

Elle entra dans la chambre avec les pilules et voyant que ses parents étaient occupés, elle partit voir un de ses frères.

Drago regarda Ginny avaler ses pilules, faire la grimace puis s'endormir.Il soupira.

Sa avait été dure les 2 premières années.Il avait acheter une maison, Ginny ne pouvait plus aller à Poudlard.Pas dans sa condition.Elle était tomber enceinte a nouveau.Ensuite Carl était tomber malade, il avait failli mourir.

Mais malgré toute les embûches dans le chemin, il ne l'avait pas laisser.Il était rester à ses coter.Il allait toujours l'être…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& ?&&

60 ans plus tard.

Il pleuvait cette journée là.Toutes sa famille y était.Ses enfants , petits enfant et un arrière petit-fils.Tous avait des larmes dans les yeux, sauf Drago.Il regardait la tombe, ses vieux os retenu par une canne, sans la voir.Il repensait aux années où elle était vivante.Quel belles années.Elle était partie avant lui.sa Ginny était morte maintenant et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Lentement, sa famille rentrèrent chez eux, le laissant seul avec la tombe.Il déposa une rose blanche dessus.Signe d'amour éternelle.

-Tu à toujours été à moins Ginny….pourquoi est tu parti sans m'attendre ?

Il versa une larme.

Le lendemain, on le trouva mort dans son lit, une photo de Ginny en main.

Quelques un disent qu'il est mort par crise de cœur, trop d'émotion.

D'autres parce qu'il était trop vieux.

Et d'autres inventèrent des rumeurs complètement stupide.

Mais sa famille savait parfaitement de quoi il était mort.

Un cœur brisé.

Il avait aimer leur mère avec une telle passion, une telle puissance.Il faisait tout ce qu'elle voulait lui offrait tout ce qu'elle désirait en silence.

Ils s'étaient rendu heureux, tout les deux.

Ils avaient eux 15 enfants.

Ils avaient réalisé tout leur rêve.

Ils n'avaient jamais cessé de s'aimer.

C'était sa le vrai amour.

Ils avaient enterré Drago à coter de Ginny et il rajoutèrent sur la tombe de leur mère, les mots qu'ils avaient si souvent entendu leur père dire :

_Tu es mienne._

Fin.****

&& ?& ?& ?& ?& ?& ?& ?& ?& ?& ?& ?& ?& ?& ?& ?& ?& ?& ?& ?& ?& ?& ?& ?& ?& ?& ?& ?& ?

TA-DAM ! alors comment avez-vous aimer ma fin ? Bonne ,nul, pas si pire ???

Dites le moi en me donnant des REVIEW !


End file.
